


All My Notifications

by TalesOfBelle



Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Lena And Emily [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Cheeky, Crocs, Emily thirsting for Lena's ass, F/F, Masturbation, Overwatch Recall, Sexting, special guest star: Genji Shimada and his shit eating grin, vaguely wholesome and downright dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfBelle/pseuds/TalesOfBelle
Summary: Tracer is doing her best to listen along to the very important team meeting Winston is leading, but the buzzing from her phone keeps distracting her.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Lena And Emily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	All My Notifications

Lena Oxton has her crocs up on the table. It's about mid-afternoon, just after lunch, and Winston is briefing the team on the latest of Null-Sec's activity.

Mei has Snowball under her hands, elbows propped up on the table, listening intently. Echo is wide-eyed and innocent at just about everything, but she's running combat simulations in her head, figuring out flight patterns for certain known strongholds. Reinhardt and Brigitte keep interrupting with boasts of exactly how many Null-Sec units they can beat back, while Doctor Zeigler scolds them for it - Winston always muttering an 'Uhm, thank you,' in response. Genji, meanwhile, listens quietly. He's a chair across from Lena - chosen because he wanted to show her fanart on his phone of the two of them, 'There is so much! We are being shipped!' they had both laughed at that.

Bzzt!

[are you sure you're too busy?] A message from Emily.

Lena leans back in her seat. Hair scuffed up by the headrest as she sinks downwards so she can keep her phone hidden under the lip of the table, [babe im in the middle of debriefing !]

[but lena. all i can think about is that ( Y )].

Lena bites her bottom lip. She briefly looks up at Winston, standing in front of a holo-display - a map, hotspots highlighted, data read-outs of projected numbers for something.

He's in full-on lecture mode, with the kind of look in his eyes that Lena recognized from her Chrono-Chamber days, "Now we all know that the events in Paris were not, hum, ideal. But! I believe that moving forward, as a full team, we should be able to handle further Null-Sec incursions..."

Lena looks back down and taps out a quick response, [cant stop thinking about this ass huh?]

[been on my mind all day. it's terrible, you're so distracting.] Along with the message, Emily also just sends a string of peach emojis - it makes Lena grin, and Genji notices.

"... Now a concern I do have is our aerial capabilities. I am aware our own Doctor Zeigler is capable of short range flight, and Echo is a great addition to our line-up, but there have been sightings of Null-Sec flight units which could..." Winston is still going on about very important things and Lena should absolutely be listening, but instead she's typing back to Emily;

[you know i want you too babe.] She does that thing where she hits send and looks up at the room long enough to feel confident that she looks like she's paying attention, before then immediately looking back down at her hidden phone to wait for the response.

[how bad?] Emily replies, and Lena should cut it off there because she knows exactly what the impish emoji that follows means.

[so bad. just thinkin if you were on the team with me. could be the one giving us the lecture.]

[oh yeah?] The response from Emily is quick and Lena doesn't need a selfie to know the face she's making - the corner of Emily's mouth turned up, a slight eyebrow raise, that look in her eyes. It says, 'Keep talking, Oxton, I like the shapes your mouth makes'.

Though in this case, it's the dancing of her fingers on a touch-screen keypad. Lena doesn't notice that Genji has moved over a chair closer to her, [could keep me behind after everyone has left. make proper use of this desk.]

Emily is back home indulging the luxury of a weekend - so she's in bed tapping her phone with one hand while the other is between her legs, [i can see that. little miss oxton bent over in that yellow spandex.]

Lena blushes. She knows she's playing with fire, she's all hot in her cheeks and between her legs - which she uncrosses then crosses in the other direction, because the friction of her Classic Tracer Costume provides at least some kind of secret relief for a moment - and then suddenly she senses a presence. She looks to her left and, "Wah!"

Genji Shimada laughs, he had leaned into her space and made her jump as she turned her head, "Is there something you want to share with the team, Lena?"

For a moment she's all limbs flailing and spinning the chair around by the force of her surprise, by the time she's back facing Genji she's ready to protest, "N-No! I just had. A very important text."

Winston seems a little surprised by this interruption, Doctor Zeigler seems about ready to give a stern warning, Brigitte is trying not to laugh, and Echo is listening rather intently.

"Is it about your costume?" Genji asks so innocently, but as innocent as he might sound his heavily scarred face is still capable of making a shit-eating grin, "I saw something about spandex?"

"That!" Lena's voice is all shrill, caught in a tightening throat (Back home Emily is a knuckle-deep inside herself and wondering what's taking the next reply so long), "Is!" Lena is trying to think fast, save herself from the embarrassment. She knows Genji wouldn't properly humiliate her, but he's definitely going to twist the stick he has poking under her ribs, "Exactly correct! It's about my dry cleaning? And is very important? So I am going to deal with that!" Lena jumps to her feet, "Yeah. That's. Exactly it yeah."

Everyone just watches her as she starts speed-walking from the briefing room - after about five steps there's a sudden VvDoink! sound of her blinking from one point in time to the next, and she's out of the room. The only person who doesn't look surprised is Genji, who's just waving at her rapidly fading after-image.

* * *

[omgomgomgomg] Lena's message to Emily is frantically typed as she makes her way down the base's long hallways, but after the second 'omg' her auto-correct actually suggests the rest.

[what happened?] Emily asks, relieved to finally get a response but not relieved that it isn't about Lena's very spankable ass.

[genji totally saw the messages] Lena's face is still bright red, but she finds a measure of privacy - her quarters on the base. The little space brought back memories of a younger, wider-eyed Lena Oxton ready to fight the good fight. She still had a couple girl-punk posters up, even.

[busted!!] Emily isn't too embarrassed, she's overseas and in bed, but she does have red-cheeks out of sympathy for Lena.

[more sympathy please. this is a very traumatic time for me. my soul-brother saw my dirty texts.] Lena spends a moment to free herself from the buckles of the Chrono-Accelerator, then she flops herself down in the bunk.

[oh no. baby. this is a very hard time for you.] Emily snickers quietly to herself, rolling over to her side - her head occupies one pillow, the phone occupies the other. Like she and Lena could still lie side-by-side despite the distance.

[the hardest. but. you might be able to make me feel better...]

[is it nudes?]

[it's nudes.]

Emily, snug in their London flat, was so warm in the covers, "The things I do for love," She tells the room as she dramatically throws the sheets off her self - she's wearing a silky button-up number with a floral pattern up her legs and back, pyjamas that Lena had pointed out and said 'Those are the big sexy' about while they were shopping. The buttons are undone, she makes sure a tasteful amount of freckled breast is on display, just enough nipple to be scandalous, but not so much that Lena doesn't need to use her imagination. Emily holds the phone up above herself and snaps the pic.

It takes Lena only a few moments to respond, [babe you are so hot. how did i get you.]

[charm and good timing, baby.] Emily answers. With one hand she starts slipping herself out of her pyjama pants, phone still raised up over her head so she can see what she's typing, [now you know what i want.]

[oh i know] Lena's reply is a little slow because she's still just looking at the picture sent to her. The open front pyjamas, the shape of Emily in them - on her back, freckled. She squeezes her legs together and lets out a little happy sigh - and then she hops to squeezing herself out of her hero outfit. Yes, she knew she had a very important team meeting, but she also had a very beautiful red-head who wanted to see her ass, "I've got time," She tells herself, half-way out of the leggings. Her ass cheeks pushed up by the elastic waist that squeezes her.

Knees together, back arched so she can twist around with her phone's camera to get the perfect angle of her pert rear-end.

Snap! One sound expected, the camera clicking as the picture is saved to her phone and then a Swoosh! as it's sent. Knock! Knock! Knock! The second sound is less expecting, someone's metal knuckles tapping the metal door to her quarters, "Oh Lena!" Genji calls out, "I've been sent to collect you!"

In her surprise Lena falls back on her butt, bouncing somewhat on her bunk.

"They're not really buying the spandex story!" Genji also calls, amusement evident in his voice before it drops only just low enough to carry through the door, "Do you need me to cover for you?"

In the same moment he asks, Lena gets a response back from Emily. No words. Just her girlfriend sans the silky pyjamas with her legs open. A low angle, but Lena can't see it all for the hand that's in the way between Emily's legs - her arm crossed over her body to reach pushing her breasts together.

So Lena says two things, the first is "Guh," and the second is, "Yeah I'm gonna need five minutes."

Genji laughs, "You owe me for this one! Send my love to Emily after you're done!"

Lena groans as she kicks her crocs off to the other side of the room. There were worse people to be busted by, but Genji will not be letting her live this one down. She lays back on her bunk, wiggling her legs together to slip her costume further down them until finally she can kick those leggings off too.

A message comes through from Emily, it's simple enough, [show me more.]

And Lena Oxton, without her pants on, can't help but indulge.


End file.
